


I'd Build You an Empire

by EvesMagick



Series: Secret Crowds [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi and Kuroko are a power couple, College AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvesMagick/pseuds/EvesMagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Akashi met in college. The story of how they went from strangers to friends to roommates to lovers to vigilantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Student Council President

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgapantoBlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgapantoBlu/gifts).



Being student council president came with many responsibilities. Akashi recognized this when he campaigned for the office, and once he won (naturally), he easily fell into the routine of leading meetings, organizing events, and spending late hours in the office for paperwork or some last minute change. Life continued. He was used to pressure and deadlines. 

However, there was another aspect to his role, a responsibility crept into the job description like a clause at then end of the contract. He was the public face of the student council, and that included announcements, public forums, and interviews.

Which brought him here. 

"Come in," Akashi said. The door to his office opened. 

A short boy with blue hair and equally light eyes carefully stepped inside. "Thank you for your time."

Akashi's eyes widened, and he did not quite hold back his gasped, "You-"

The boy raised a single eyebrow. "Yes, I am the student from the school newspaper. You agreed to an interview." 

"Of course," Akashi adapted smoothly, his composure already locking back into place. "I simply did not expect someone like you to be a reporter, let alone one of this caliber."

"Someone like me?" Kuroko repeated. 

"You have no sense of social cues," Akashi supplied. 

"That seems like an unfair statement," Kuroko said. 

"Does it?" 

A beat of silence passed between them before Kuroko asked, "May I sit down?" 

"Of course." 

Kuroko took the chair across from Akashi's desk, an odd challenge between them. Akashi clearly held the position of power, but Kuroko refused to act like a subordinate. How annoying. And curious. 

"Do you mind if I use a voice recorder for the interview? I like to make sure my quotations are accurate," Kuroko requested.

Akashi nodded slowly.

Kuroko took out his smart phone and activated the recorder app. Once he pushed play, he fished in his bag for a pen and posed it above his open notebook. The two tools seemed a bit overkill. He took the school paper quite seriously. 

"Shall we begin?"

Akashi permitted many interviews in his time but none quite like this. Even those from actual city newspapers were never this professional. Kuroko asked thoughtful questions and always listened carefully even while scribbling notes. He asked for clarification on unclear points, and he allowed Akashi time to make his own statements. He felt respected but also as if he could not hide anything from Kuroko's pen even if he had wanted to do so. 

Once Kuroko asked if Akashi had any last statement to make, he ended the recording and clicked his pen. 

"Perhaps I miscalculated," Akashi admitted. "Your sense for social cues is, rather, directly shaped toward journalism."

Kuroko glanced up from where he slid his things back into his bag. "Thank you?"

"You knew who I was, didn't you? In the library."

Kuroko nodded.

"Yet you still defied me."

"Rules apply to everyone, even the student council president."

"Some would disagree with you."

"I am a journalist. My job is to hold those in power accountable to the same guidelines as everyone else," Kuroko said. 

Akashi smirked softly. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Thank you for your time. I will leave you to your work," Kuroko commended. 

Before Kuroko reached the door, Akashi ordered, "Wait."

Kuroko froze, but he did not turn around. 

"Let's eat dinner together."

“I’m sure we will cross paths in the caf at some point."

"Not the caf."

Kuroko finally turned around and raised a single eyebrow in Akashi's direction. Akashi could understand, for as poor college students, eating outside the cafeteria was a rather large statement. Not that financial issues touched Akashi. 

"Allow me to rephrase," Akashi requested. "Let me take you to dinner."

He half-expected Kuroko to deny him out of pure stubbornness, but his heart fluttered when a small nod offered Kuroko's confirmation. 

"I live in the Sears dorm house. You may pick me up there at seven."


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Kuroko bond over study dates, speeches about fields of study, and kisses. Also, Kuroko loses a roommate, and Akashi gains one.

Akashi took Kuroko to dinner in a nice restaurant close to the college, and then Kuroko bought him coffee the next day. When they found they both planned to attend the concert on campus over the weekend, they decided they might as well go together. Kuroko brought hot chocolate, and Akashi draped a blanket around them both as the music practically summoned the chilly night air.

The next week, they did happen across each other in the caf, and since neither ate with anyone else regularly, they began meeting at the same time and in the same spot. If they both had upcoming assignments, they met in one of the campus’s coffee shops to study, and sometimes to talk more than complete their work.

Somewhere along the way, Akashi forgot to find Kuroko annoying, and Kuroko seemed to like Akashi the person rather than Akashi the Student Council President or Akashi the Basketball Team Captain.

A curious thing.

They did not often speak of their relationship but preferred to enjoy their time together and make plans to further do just that. The whispers and curious glances of other students did not bother them.

Akashi did not realize the depth of what was happening until the night of a crescent moon when the stars seemed to shine particularly bright. Autumn’s full power swelled as warmth left with the sun, and copper and golden leaves swirled down from the barren trees. Most students stayed inside after dark now, but Akashi and Kuroko still liked to study under the night’s natural illumination.

They spread a blanket across the front lawn, their school things across the blanket, and then they curled in their own coats and scarves as they studied. Steam rose from the hot chocolate and coffee in their travel mugs.

“Okay, it’s time,” Akashi breathed softly, their voices thin from long hours of laughter and talking. “I must know. Why did you choose journalism?”

Kuroko raised a single eyebrow, and his gaze flitted to his media textbook on the blanket. Though they had studied for weeks together by now, they had yet to exchange more about their studies than their respective majors.

“Are you expecting some great speech about why my field of choice called to me? How I felt destiny draw me to this particular area?” he teased. His wittiness increased as the sun went down.

Akashi smirked. “From most students? No. From you? Most definitely.”

Kuroko laughed softly, but when he grew quiet, Akashi only waited. Finally, Kuroko continued, “I am forgettable. Don’t protest because we both know it’s true. I often have to go to my teachers to assure them that I am not skipping class, they only miss me during roll call. It’s always been this way, but I don’t mind.

“I consider myself a shadow. My voice is not strong, but I think I have the ability to make other voices stronger. I am lucky enough to live in a first world country, and I grew up in a middle-class family. I am privileged, and I’ve been given many opportunities. That puts me in a good position to help those with less fortunate circumstances.

“I like to watch and observe, especially those who hurt inside but still work hard through the pain. I want to help them. I am studying to become a journalist, so I can do just that,” Kuroko finished with a light blush on his cheeks. He had never spoken so long in one stretch before.

He watched Akashi with nervous anticipation, but he barely formed thoughts of worry before Akashi closed the space between them and kissed him.

Light and chaste, but so full of genuine affection.

“I know you will,” Akashi whispered against his lips.

This time, Kuroko leaned forward with his kiss.

They stayed there until the cold left them trembling, and they finally retreated to their respective dorm houses.

They did not discuss Akashi’s choice of study that night because he did not have a great speech about his field. They both knew his double major of economics and business directly came from his father’s wishes.

…

No day passed in which they did not see each other at least once, and more often than not, they ate a meal or studied for hours together. Most nights included a few kisses. Both seemed to find comfort in the other’s presence, and an aura of peace surrounded them. 

Most days.

“Is something wrong, Tetsuya?” Akashi asked. He sat at a table in the library, not far from where they first met, and Kuroko arrived a few minutes later than the agreed time.

No one else would have noticed, for Kuroko was never very expressive, but Akashi immediately noted the slight tension around his mouth.

Kuroko slid into the chair across from Akashi and sighed. “I am sorry I’m late. My roommate caught me before I could leave and wanted to discuss something with me.”

Akashi tilted his head in inquiry. “Did he upset you?”

“Not intentionally, no. He plans to transfer, and instead of waiting until the end of the semester, he’s leaving next week. I will have to find a new roommate, and I do not know-”

“Move in with me.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened, and he stared at Akashi with surprise. Akashi himself was shocked at his sudden outburst, but when he cleared his throat and regained his composure, he only continued, “It’s the logical conclusion. I do not have a roommate as I paid for a private room, but if you need one, you should move in with me. I’m sure we would coexist well together.”

Kuroko smiled softly. “I would think that Seijuro would ask me to officially be his boyfriend before he asked to live together.”

Now Akashi blushed, but Kuroko’s cheeks glowed a soft pink, too. They both seemed to have trouble looking at the other but with the nervous excitement of taking the next step in a relationship. 

“I thought we had agreed to that a long time ago,” Akashi said.

“Unspoken declarations do not count,” Kuroko refuted, still with a smile.

Akashi sighed with mocking exaggeration. “Tetsuya, will you be my boyfriend and roommate?”

Kuroko practically glowed with his happiness. “Yes.”


	3. Retrograde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Kuroko learn more about each other, particularly about Akashi’s condition.

Akashi sometimes wondered how others did not see what was special in Kuroko Tetsuya. While his calm persona and impassive expression seemed forgettable, they only hid an eye that caught every detail and a heart that cared far more than any human deserved. Akashi never realized what unconditional love meant until he and Kuroko became roommates.

After all, when he returned to the dorm that evening, he found a steaming bowl of tofu soup on his desk along with a bottle of water, and when he looked closer, he noticed his coffee pot was already set to how he liked his nightly coffee. He only needed to push a button when he required his burst of caffeine.

Somehow along the way, Kuroko had memorized his schedule, and he knew that Akashi had taken two big tests that day and also given a presentation in front of a large class. Though Akashi had not considered himself overwhelmed, the day was rather stressful.

And Kuroko knew the perfect way to relax him. 

Akashi sat at his desk and sipped the soup with a small smile. When Kuroko emerged from the bathroom in only his sleep pants and a towel around his shoulders, he said, “Thank you. How did you know I love tofu soup?”

Akashi expected the normal vague answer that meant Kuroko observed far more than the average human, but rather, Kuroko paused on the way to his closet and lifted a single eyebrow. “What do you mean, Seijuro? You told me. Last week.”

“No, I didn’t.” 

“Yes, last Thursday. We discussed what food we needed to buy the next time we restocked.”

Too late, Akashi realized this was not Kuroko’s usual playful avoidance. He recalled making a list for their next food run, but he had no memory of revealing to Kuroko his favorite food. The blank in his recollections left him uncomfortable, and Kuroko seemed to realize that, for he changed the subject.

“Tell me about your tests.”

…

Kuroko noticed long before Akashi did. Then again, considering the specific circumstances, Kuroko supposed he was in a better position to realize.

He let the situation continue however, for Akashi already suffered under a mountain of stress, and he did not want to add to the load. Rather, he watched, and he tried to meet his roommate halfway, and he made a few internet searches to learn more.

As they neared the end of their first semester as roommates, Kuroko thought he understood.

…

When Kuroko first encountered Akashi’s other, he had offered him a water bottle. The first basketball game of the college season was minutes away, and everyone inside the gym buzzed with the energy. Kuroko suspected Akashi fretted with stress as the basketball team’s captain, so he wanted to offer his support by watching from the stands. He had played basketball in high school, and he understood the thrill and the anxiety.

Akashi had been busy with his team all day, so Kuroko had bought a water bottle from the concession stand as an excuse to walk down to the bench. Akashi needed to stay hydrated anyway.

“Good luck, Seijuro,” Kuroko had said, handing him the water.

Now when Akashi glanced up from the statistics book, he regarded Kuroko with a distant coolness. An odd glint lit up his eyes. 

“Yes, of course,” he dismissed, but he did take the bottle and set it on the bench.

Kuroko waited for some admission of nervousness as Akashi sometimes did before tests or other commitments. Akashi usually kept his emotions locked behind a confident facade, but he occasionally confided in Kuroko when he felt particularly antsy. However, once Akashi took the water, he only added, “You might want to return to the stands. The players will finish their warmups soon.”

Kuroko understood the hint, and he left the bench. The theory already forming in his head, Kuroko made a few more internet searches on his phone while he waited, but when the first buzzer sounded, he focused on the game.

Akashi really was a remarkable player. Naturally, they won.

Since the team held meetings after the games, Kuroko returned to the dorm to wait for Akashi. He did his homework and cleaned the sink. He spoke to their suite mates across the bathroom briefly, and then he sat on his bed to read.

When Akashi finally returned just past midnight, the glint had left his eyes. He looked tired and made himself a cup of chai tea. Kuroko congratulated him on the victory, and Akashi thanked him with a genuine smile.

He was back. However, Kuroko knew this would not be the last time.

…

Akashi was not as observant as Kuroko, but he was a far cry from oblivious. He noticed that Kuroko watched him closer than normal, and he suspected he knew why.

Akashi had recognized the disconnection in himself long ago. He thought of it as ‘the split,’ the slight distortion that occasionally kept one part of him just a step out of sync from the other part. The phenomenon bothered him more at some times than others.

He saw it more as a tool. His body could not handle all his responsibilities by itself at times, so his mind stepped in and offered a bit of relief in the form of numbness. The lost memories, the struggle to reconnect, the perception of reality: these things were the price he paid in order to have that fleeting relief.

He did not truly worry about the split until he wondered how Kuroko thought of it.

…

“Tetsuya, do you want coffee?” Akashi offered on a Thursday night. Though midnight waved its dark hand at them long ago, both still worked on assignments.

“Yes, please,” Kuroko confirmed.

Akashi set the coffee pot with enough for two, and he gathered the vanilla extract along with the milk to prepare their mugs. Once the coffeemaker finished, he poured their cups and doctored them accordingly. He set Kuroko’s mug on his desk.

“Thank you.”

Akashi nodded and returned to his own desk. Normally their routine ended here, and they would work diligently in silence for a couple more hours. 

But Kuroko disrupted the monotony to add, “You know, you don’t have to be so formal. My friends at home used to call me Tetsu.”

Akashi raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but he supposed both their names lasted far too many syllables to pronounce each time. They had almost lived an entire semester together at this point, and Akashi was fairly certain that they were the closest person to each other. Perhaps this was the next step.

“You can call me Sei.”

…

Each new data point only added to Kuroko’s theory. Akashi continued to refer to him as Tetsu, and their routine accommodated the addition without issue. The familiarity gave them comfort, security.

However, when Kuroko encountered his other for the second time, Akashi hissed, “Tetsuya, I will not be in the dorm for the next few days. I have some business to attend to.”

And true to his word, Kuroko did not hear from Akashi for the next three days. When Akashi finally returned, he walked almost in a daze, and Kuroko acted on instinct. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Akashi sobbed once, but tears never fell from his eyes.

Kuroko made him coffee, just a dash of milk like he preferred, and they sat on Akashi’s bed together. They watched a movie on Kuroko’s laptop, and they did not fall asleep until the small hours of morning.

Akashi’s grandmother had passed away, and he went home for her funeral. She was the last member of his mother’s side of the family.

Sometimes his other was like a shield when Akashi could not handle things on his own. Since his mother died when he was a child, Akashi could find comfort in no one but himself. 

Until now.

…

They reached a point when they both knew, but neither addressed the issue in words.

Akashi never forgot his lessons or the endless statistics of his basketball team, but sometimes he could not recall conversations or faces or even seemingly important memories from his past. Kuroko learned to respect this, and he only gently reminded Akashi of the little details.

When his other made an appearance, Kuroko learned to treat him no differently than the Akashi he knew though he did his best to respect the differences in each. 

He was still Akashi, but there was no denying the obvious.

They both seemed comfortable with the arrangement, the unspoken understanding. Until they weren’t.

…

Akashi returned earlier than normal from a student council meeting, and he found Kuroko at his desk with a curious webpage pulled up.

“You’re not taking a psychology class this semester,” he observed.

“No,” Kuroko confirmed, the mouse wavering on the exit button. Of course they both knew there was no point in escaping the page now.

“Then why?”

“You know why.”

After all, they were both intelligent humans, and there was really only one reason Kuroko would be researching dissociative identity disorder. 

A tense silence strung between them, but it seemed to occur to them at the same time that there was no reason for it. Neither was angry or hurt. They were close at this point. It was time.

…

Akashi explained a bit about his childhood, and in turn, Kuroko relayed some of the things he had learned from his research. They both found that the other’s information only filled the holes in his own. When they discussed where to go from there, they found there was really no need. They were already comfortable. Already happy. Already content with their solution.

So they shared cups of coffee and did homework, and when finished with that, they read their respective books on each end of Akashi’s bed.


	4. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Akashi has had a rough day, Kuroko finds a way to offer him relief.

Akashi focused so intensely on his work that he almost did not hear Kuroko rise from his bed. A moment later, arms slipped around his shoulders and hugged him from behind. Lips brushed against his cheek, and a quiet voice murmured, “You need sleep, Sei.”

“I will once I finish this,” Akashi assured his roommate. “Is the lamplight bothering you?”

“No, of course not. I can sleep fine with your lamp, but I am worried about you. It’s three. You have a class tomorrow at eight. Go to sleep.”

Akashi gestured to his laptop and the word document on the screen. “I need to write two more pages to stay on my schedule,” he explained.

“Your term paper is not due until the end of the semester. You can adjust your schedule.”

“I cannot. My schedule is already saturated. If I attempt to adjust, something will slip through the cracks.” Akashi sighed. “I know you are trying to help, but I’m fine. I know my limits. Go on to sleep, Tetsu.”

Kuroko’s fingers slid downward as he leaned forward, his chest nearly pressed against Akashi’s back. “Tell me what happened today,” he requested.

“Nothing ha-”

“Seijuro.”

Akashi fought the urge to sigh again. Though Kuroko appeared calm and easygoing, he had a streak of stubbornness that revealed itself now and then. “I had to take someone off the student council committee. I did not want to, but he had been neglecting his duties. I gave him several warnings beforehand, but I could not allow the continuous irresponsibility. So I dismissed him.”

Kuroko hummed softly in the back of his throat, and he sounded almost as if Akashi had confirmed something in his mind.

“I see. Come to bed.”

“Tetsuya, no.”

“Seijuro, I am being serious. Loosen your control a tiny bit. You will implode if you try to micromanage every aspect of your life every second of the day. Please. You worry me.”

Akashi recognized the seemingly concerned gesture for what it was. Kuroko knew exactly how to manipulate him to his will, and if there was one thing Akashi would not do, it was cause Kuroko unnecessary worry. And Kuroko knew it.

Making a mental note to wake up early and double up on work the next day, Akashi shut his laptop. “Okay,” he conceded. He started to move to his bed, but Kuroko tugged on his wrist.

“Come to mine.”

Emotion building in his stomach, Akashi followed him. It was not unusual for them to sleep in the same bed, limbs intertwined, holding each other deep into the night. As they lived in a dorm house with thin walls, they never did more than that, but the intimacy alone comforted them both.

Akashi slid beneath the blanket, but instead of laying beside him like normal, Kuroko straddled his hips.

“Tetsu?”

“I told you. You need to let someone else take control for a little while. Relax. Let me take care of you.”

Akashi smiled softly. “I thought you wanted me to sleep.”

“I will relieve your tension, and then you will sleep.”

“The walls are thin,” Akashi reminded him.

“That is part of the game. You must be silent, Sei.”

Before Akashi could protest again, Kuroko leaned down and slotted his mouth against his. He cupped Akashi’s cheeks, and while Akashi kissed back passionately, Kuroko made sure to set the pace and direction himself. Akashi relented control.

Kuroko was right after all.

Akashi controlled so many aspects of his life. He was president of the student council and captain of the basketball team. He was the current valedictorian of a class of over two thousand. He dealt with branches of his father’s company in order to prepare to take over in the future, and he dawned his mask of superiority and infallible confidence every day in order to function.

There was so much relief in relinquishing all that pressure and control to his lover, his roommate, and his best friend in moments such as these.

Kuroko’s fingers trailed to Akashi’s stomach and slowly lifted his shirt. They laughed softly as they struggled to wrestle the fabric around Akashi’s head and arms, but once the clothing hit the floor, the laughter faded into quiet pants. Kuroko kissed from his bellybutton to his chest, and then his hands worked lower still.

When they finished, Akashi fell into a deep sleep, and Kuroko untwined their limbs in order to leave the bed. He found Akashi’s cell phone and turned off all his alarms and then switched it to airplane mode for good measure.

Once he finished, he climbed back into bed and held Akashi close.


	5. Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is listening to the song "Secret Crowds" by Angels and Airwaves.

Akashi walked in his dorm room to a typical sight. Fairy lights strung on the walls and a lamp on Kuroko’s desk cast the only light, and soft music played in the background. Their room always smelled faintly of vanilla and old books.

Kuroko crouched over his laptop, and he occasionally glanced up to refer to the multiple texts and printed articles scattered across his desk. His typing provided a rhythm as steady as the music that played from his laptop.

When Akashi set a Starbucks cup next to his computer mouse, Kuroko met his eyes with a small smile.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

“Green tea latte,” Akashi confirmed. “I thought you might need the encouragement.”

Kuroko nodded and took a sip of the drink, frothy and sweet. Though he normally handled his schoolwork well, Akashi noticed how this particular research paper seemed to wear on him. He had read Kuroko’s thesis and gathered that the essay covered the impact journalism played in major events in history.

“You thought correctly,” Kuroko admitted. “Only caffeine and this playlist motivate me at the moment.”

Akashi glanced at the computer screen, particularly the music webpage just visible beside the word document. He focused briefly on the song before recognizing the lyrics.

“You know, Tetsu, I’d build you an empire,” Akashi confided, his tone joking but his meaning serious.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

Akashi raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

Kuroko nodded as he scribbled a few words in the margins of a journal article he had printed. “According to my paper, it is my job to either tear down empires or build them up from the ashes. I would not know what do with a whole one if you gave it to me.”

Akashi laughed lightly, and he brushed a brief kiss against his cheek. 

“You have mentioned before that my two majors result in a degree in leadership. Perhaps you and I will tear down a few empires and build up a greater one together,” he mused.

“And you have mentioned before that my low presence makes me perfect for investigative journalism. Perhaps you are right,” Kuroko agreed. “But for now I must write this paper. To properly learn how to destroy these evil empires.”

“Then I leave you to it, love,” Akashi granted.

While Kuroko continued to type away, the speed slightly increased with the addition of caffeine, Akashi worked on a few assignments of his own. They diligently accomplished their tasks as the music pleasantly flowed between them, and when they reached decent stopping points, they left to eat dinner at the caf.

Such little things.

Yet Akashi could not help but think that they built their empire together every day.


	6. Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Kuroko discover the perks of having a whole apartment to themselves.

Junior year approached with thoughts of classes, degree plans, and… housing. Akashi and Kuroko had lived in their dorm for over three semesters now, and while they enjoyed the small space between them, they were twenty-years-old now. More than just adults. Adults who were not also teenagers.

“If we had an apartment, we could have both a coffeemaker and an espresso machine,” Akashi pointed out.

“And a blender for milkshakes,” Kuroko added.

So they applied for an on-campus apartment. Since they both possessed a 4.0 GPA and no marks of discipline, they were granted permission easily enough. Not to mention, Akashi’s father had donated quite a bit of money to the school, so they likely could have pushed for the apartment on scholarship. Nevertheless, Kuroko insisted on paying for half, or rather, allowing his personally-earned scholarship to pay for half.

The apartment felt empty at first, for both had become minimalistic within the confines of the dorm room, but they eventually found uses for the extra space. For one they bought a bookshelf that took up an entire wall, but their combined collection still overflowed. This resulted in several more bookshelves throughout the apartment.

They also moved their remaining belongings from their childhood homes into the apartment until only mementos of their youth remained with their parents.

Perhaps it was not entirely different.

They went to class and did homework. Most of their meals took place in the caf, and the only jobs they worked were Kuroko’s position at the library and the tasks Akashi completed for his father.

Still, it felt different.

And then they realized exactly how.

The evening proceeded how typical weekdays usually did. They ate dinner in the caf and strolled back to their apartment hand in hand. Kuroko worked on an article for the school paper, and Akashi completed some economics homework.

At seven they attended a jazz concert put on by the school band. While Kuroko knew little of music, Akashi played the violin, and he appreciated all genres, and Kuroko liked anything new. They often went to school functions even if they had nothing to do with them, so they chose seats in the back of the auditorium and listened to the bouncing music. During the short breaks Akashi explained various aspects of the pieces and instruments, and Kuroko’s eyes sparkled.

When the concert ended, they returned to their apartment, and Akashi made decaf coffee for himself and a vanilla milkshake for Kuroko.

They sipped their respective drinks on the couch where Akashi read a book and Kuroko scrolled through a news website on his tablet. The hour approached midnight, and their stresses and excitements of the day slowly unwound from their systems.

“There are wars taking place in seven of the least developed countries, at least that I know of, and do you know what the leading story on the three major American news websites is?” Kuroko suddenly inquired in the silence, annoyance creeping into his normally even voice.

“What is that?” Akashi asked as he turned a page.

“A professional baseball coach resigned. I have no problem with sports news, but there are times and places for such events. The leading headline is not one of them,” Kuroko continued.

Akashi closed his book and set it on the end table. He gently carded his fingers through Kuroko’s hair, and now he pulled him closer. “I know, love,” he consoled. “Journalism is a mess, but you will show them the right way soon enough. Your answer.”

Kuroko sighed, but he leaned into Akashi’s warmth. “Perhaps.”

“Perhaps? I am absolute. I can see into the future, and I know I am right,” Akashi teased, but an underlying tone revealed that he truly believed in what he said.

Kuroko smiled softly and kissed Akashi on the nose. At least, what would have been his nose. Akashi shifted their position, so their lips met instead. The tablet found its way on the carpet, and their clothing quickly followed. By the time midnight passed, Kuroko lay on his back across the couch and Akashi pressed close against him.

“Sei,” Kuroko murmured between kisses. “We should stop.”

Akashi smirked against his lips. “Why, Tetsuya? We are in an apartment now. No one will hear us.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened as he realized the implications of Akashi’s point. Then he kissed him again and again.

An hour later found their legs intertwined, and Akashi held Kuroko’s slim figure against him. A thin film of sweat cooled their bodies, and though they needed a shower, neither felt like leaving the cocoon of warmth they created on the couch.

“I believe,” Akashi whispered into Kuroko’s ear, “the apartment was a good decision.”


	7. Secret Crowds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Kuroko graduate college and work on building their empire little by little.

He was staying longer this time.

Kuroko grew accustomed to Akashi’s other a long time ago. Though he remained wary of the alternate side of his lover, he respected the other personality and valued the skill and determination he offered. However, normally his other only emerged for short specific periods of time. Kuroko could almost predict when he would meet him.

Major student council meetings, crucial basketball games against strong opponents, any sort of confrontation with his father or his business.

His other showed himself, completed his purpose, and then returned to the shadows of Akashi’s mind.

And yet… today was the third day Kuroko had lived with the other.

“Seijuro.”

“Yes, Tetsuya?” Akashi glanced up from his book and focused his gaze on where Kuroko made tea in the kitchen. Living in an apartment gave their ordinary college lives a new layer of domesticity, even like this.

Kuroko sat down next to Akashi on the couch and handed him one of the steaming mugs. “Are you okay?”

Akashi raised a single eyebrow. “Of course. Why would you ask such a question?”

“Seijuro, you have not been you for a long time. I was wondering if there was something happening that you have not told me about,” Kuroko answered carefully.

Any other person would have cowered beneath Akashi’s heavy stare, but Kuroko only returned with a pensive gaze of his own. Silence stretched between them, but neither one felt intimidated by the quiet.

At last Akashi said, “My father has arranged a graduate school for me. A program that would further my education in business and economics.”

Kuroko took Akashi’s hands in his own, and he gently rubbed circles in his palms. “Sei, you owe nothing to your father. If you do not wish to pursue graduate school, do not go only to live up to his expectations.”

“What other path could I take?” Tense. Almost angry.

Kuroko only lifted his hand to kiss his fingertips. “For Seijuro? He could take any path he wished. Rather, he could forge his own path.”

Akashi’s eyes softened, and when his shoulders slumped forward, Kuroko knew Akashi’s true self had returned. His lips relaxed into a frown rather than the tense grimace of power. He leaned forward into Kuroko’s touch.

“If I am not majoring in leadership, then who am I?” he whispered.

“You are Sei, and Sei knows how he can benefit the world even without running such an important company as Akashi Corporations if he does not wish to do so,” Kuroko assured him.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi’s form, and though he was slightly taller, Akashi practically collapsed into his embrace. When he switched to his other, he never sought Kuroko’s touch, and he stood apart from all form of human contact. Afterward, he often melted into Kuroko’s gentle embrace.

After a moment of simply enjoying the presence of each other, Akashi whispered, “Do you remember when we spoke of empires?”

“Yes, I believe you offered to build me one,” Kuroko recalled.

“If only I could make a career path out of that.”

Kuroko hesitated, and he pulled back just enough from their embrace to meet Akashi’s eyes. “Actually, Sei, maybe you can.”

…

When graduation took place, Kuroko left college with a Bachelors degree in journalism, and Akashi walked away with a degree in both business and economics. Neither applied to graduate school. Akashi’s father was furious.

Instead, they found an apartment with reasonable rent. Living together felt like second nature to them by now, and they never really considered an alternative. Kuroko interned at the Associated Press while he did freelance work on the side. Akashi worked as a manager for a small bookstore with no affiliation to his family’s company.

Akashi completely cut himself off from his father. Both he and Kuroko put aside money in a joint savings account.

At night Akashi took college classes online.

…

Within a record eighteen months Akashi earned his degree in foreign affairs. Kuroko broke a corruption story with a combination of Akashi’s business insight and his own thorough research. His low presence allowed him in places that most journalists could not reach.

The apartment slowly evolved. A few plants occupied the windowsills. Books grew on their tables and shelves almost on their own accord. They had a puppy now. Kuroko chose him, but Akashi named him Nigou.

…

“There is a story in the middle east. Refugees trying to escape while authorities abuse their power. The AP is not sending any reporters,” Kuroko mentioned over breakfast. He and Akashi both drank coffee as they scrolled through the news on their respective tablets.

“I see. How is your freelance work doing?” Akashi inquired.

“Quite well. I recently sold two major articles for a good sum. I have three more in submission, and I expect at least one to be accepted.”

“We have quite a bit in savings as well. Do you believe it’s time?”

“I think so,” Kuroko admitted.

“This is the story you choose?” Akashi persisted.

“You’re following the story as well. It’s war, Sei. People need help, but no one is telling their stories. They report only numbers, statistics.”

“Then I agree,” Akashi confirmed. He leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on the corner of Kuroko’s mouth. “Let’s go.”

…

They asked Momoi, a mutual friend of theirs from college, to keep Nigou. When she inquired about the date of their return, the two only exchanged glances. “We do not really know,” Kuroko admitted.

Their landlord was willing enough to leave their apartment alone as long as they continued to pay rent, admittedly at a reduced price. Akashi offered to sell it, a gesture of his complete devotion, but Kuroko decided he liked the idea of their having a base somewhere semipermanent. Akashi agreed that the notion comforted him as well.

Especially when Akashi quit his job at the bookstore and Kuroko resigned from the AP. Only their savings and Kuroko’s freelance work supported them now.

They booked their flights and packed their things. As soon as they landed in the war-torn country, their true work began.

…

Akashi picked up on languages quickly, and Kuroko was only a step behind. Their observation skills served them well as they rapidly learned the customs and quirks of the locals. More than that, they learned the land.

The safe places. The hideaways. The havens.

Kuroko exploited his supernatural-like sense for invisibility, and he used his tape recorder, notepad, smartphone, and exceptional memory to document everything he observed and discovered. When he wrote out his articles, he asked Akashi for his insight into foreign affairs to offer solutions. They sent the articles and photographs to the AP and United Nations, and then they published them to personal blogs.

Danger kept them both on edge, and they lived frugally. They never expected building an empire to be easy.

…

The public was slow to realize and accept, but after many mind-blowing articles, eyes eventually turned to the developing country and the war that threatened to destroy it all.

…

Money flooded into charities which streamed the funds into refugee centers and foreign negotiations. Akashi never flaunted his influence or advertised his name, but he often guided the discussions in a way that clearly showed the best solution for everyone. Kuroko reported on every meeting.

Two shadows working in the dark.

They observed and guided and documented. Sometimes their names popped up in the news or in the by-line of an influential article, but very few in the world could identify them as two who turned an entire war on its head.

…

They only left when they felt confident the people they had befriended there were safe. When they picked up Nigou from Momoi’s, they felt they deserved her shriek.

“When you said ‘I don’t know,’ I thought you meant one week or two. NOT THREE YEARS!”

Kuroko and Akashi exchanged glances. Their friends would come to hate that secretive look.

“Actually, Satsuki, we leave in another two weeks for a small country under fire near-”

“Find someone else to watch the dog!”

…

“We make quite the team, don’t we?”

Kuroko stirred his coffee with a spoon as he perused a menu in a language he had not quite mastered yet. The small restaurant was the only one for miles, and the customers mostly consisted of soldiers and criminal lords.

“I think so, yes,” Kuroko agreed. They wore the clothing of the locals, and though they spoke in quiet English, no one would suspect them of being anything less than ordinary citizens.

“Not quite the empire I imagined for you,” Akashi teased. 

Kuroko smiled softly. Their work had never been easy. They witnessed the worst of humanity in raw carnage forms, but they placed absolute trust in each other. When one wavered in strength, the other acted as a pillar. 

“But perhaps the empire the world needed,” Kuroko mused.

It never mattered who leaned first when they kissed anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a journalism major, so I might have put a bit too much of that into this fic ^_^' But I enjoyed writing it, and thank you to everyone who read it!

**Author's Note:**

> For you, Agap, as you read this first :) Even when this was originally just a collection of disconnected scenes.


End file.
